Phone Call
by snowwy-night-sky
Summary: What I want for Christmas is for this phone call of mine to reach him up there in heaven. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Please read and review. Consider your reviews a Christmas gift for me.**

* * *

_Phone Call_

* * *

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Yo! Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now 'coz I'm out living my life. Leave a message and if I don't call you back then it means I'm hiding from you._

_Beep..._

Hello, Natsu?

Sorry it took me so long before calling you.

Hey, listen to me, okay? Because I won't repeat anything again. You know how much I hate repeating myself.

I... umm... First of all, I want to apologize.

I have done so many things to you. I gave you troubles, made a lot mistakes... I know I've done a lot more than that, but to be honest I can no longer remember them. But I... I'll try to list those that I remember, okay?

Sorry, for not letting you read my novels. It's just that... they're too embarrassing. I'm proud of them, really, but I just don't have the heart to let you read them. I'll be honest, some of the scenes in my novel were inspired from you. Yeah, that may be the reason why it's so embarrassing.

Second is, I am so sorry about hitting you with... well, a lot of things. I'm so sorry for throwing stuff at you, too. Not that I'm pushing the blame towards you, but it's only natural for woman to freak out if they see a man inside their house. You almost gave me heart attacks every time I saw getting cozy on my bed or eating food out of my fridge. Seriously, you were always the reason why I can't save my money because I always had to buy groceries. But it's okay. Despite me getting all violent towards you, it still amused me.

I am also sorry about your scarf. I knew that the scarf was very important to you because it was only the reminder you have from your deceased father. I am so sorry about spilling the wine all over it. It really wasn't my intention, honest! But I know that my actions that night was unforgivable. That's why I offered to wash it for you. I was so relieved when you said that you weren't mad. But I insisted that I need to wash it. It was my only way of repenting for that awful mistake.

I also want to apologize about our relationship. Did you know that I was so happy when you finally asked me out that time? I kinda had feelings for you for so long that when you asked me out, I was ready to jump from happiness. But sadly, there were also doubts in my mind. I knew that wasn't ready for a relationship that time, but I still said yes because I was overwhelmed by happiness. But then those doubts slowly snuck its way into my heart and I began to question us. And before I realized it, I called your phone, just like what I'm doing right now, to end our relationship. I knew that you loved me. I felt it. And I loved you too. But... I acted out on impulse. And for that, I am sorry. Truly, I am.

Lastly... _sniff_... I want to... I want to apologize for not attending your funeral. I... I... I cannot bear to see you inside that coffin, lifeless, so pale and with your eyes closed. I cannot accept the fact that you're gone... that you left me! I didn't want to accept it! To be honest, I'm also mad at you. You said that you'll always be at my side, no matter what my decisions are, no matter what happens. But where are you now, huh? Where are you now? Why aren't you here, when I need you the most?!

_Sniff... Sniff..._

Sorry... about my outburst.

Next... _sniff_... is..

I... I want to thank you.

This won't be very long, but thank you... for the love you gave me. For understanding me when I acted so rashly. Thank you for letting me drive your car, even though you knew that I can't start the engine, much less drive the thing. For... For keeping helping me fold my laundry. It was funny, seeing you struggle with such simple task, but you made an effort. Thank you for... buying my tampons... _hahaha_... when I ran out of them. Remember, you also brought me some pain reliever for my cramps?

Thank you for giving me the space when I needed it. When I asked you to. You never asked why. You simply... understood.

_Sniff_

Thank you for giving me your love, even though it was short-lived. Even though it was I who ended it. You still stood beside me even after we broke up. Still followed me like a puppy following its master wherever she goes. I found it sweet.

_Sob... Sniff... Sob... Sob..._

I... _sob..._ I still have a lot of things to tell you. Things to share with you. This... this phone call is not enough! Oh, how I wish you could stay with me for a little longer..._Sob_...To wipe away these tears in my eyes..._Sniff_... To kiss my lips just like how you used to. To feel your arms around my waist. To hear you say 'I love you'.

_Sob..._

But sadly... Sadly, everything's all too late. Too late for me to say these things in front of you. Too late for me to say 'I love you, too'. I was too late to.._sob..._ late to.._sob.._ notice the ring you hid in your drawer. I was too late to see you get down on one knee and ask 'Will you marry me?'.

_Sob..._

Well, I guess that's all.

This will be the last time I'll ever call you. So I hope that you'll get this.

Goodbye.

_Click._

* * *

Sitting on her queen-seized bed, Lucy snapped her phone shut as she wiped her tears on her eyes and cheeks and wiped her nose with a tissue, reminiscing those times, those happy times when she and Natsu were happy. She turned towards her nightstand and looked at the picture on it. In the picture was the two of them, kissing under the sakura tree. More tears fell out of her eyes as memories flooded her body and suddenly, she felt a light fluttering kick on her stomach.

She placed a hand on her stomach and whispered,

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy will always look after us in heaven."

* * *

**I intentionally never specified how Natsu died because I want the reader/s (if there's any) to wonder how he died.**

**Just in case you guys didn't understood the fic, this is about Lucy calling Natsu's phone even though she is well aware that he's already dead, telling him about the things she never got to tell him while he's still alive. It's like her phone call to him was some sort of a closure to his death. I hope this clarifies everything.**

**Why is it that most of my fics have a slight angst in it? What's wrong with me and angst? And just in case you people are wondering, no, I'm not an emo. It just so happened that most of my ideas are slightly angst-y.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
